


Blessed

by SilverMoon23



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, F/M, Fiction, Forests, M/M, Missing Persons, My First Fanfic, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Mythology, Original Story - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Depression, i'm really bad at writing so bear with me, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoon23/pseuds/SilverMoon23
Summary: Nova was a girl who was a nobody in a home where nobody cared. Then that all changed.Follow Nova as she is dumped into an unfamiliar place with unfamiliar people with no memory of her old life.(This is my first story so please be nice! Feel free to critique me though)





	1. Prologue

Hey, it’s me again. I know I’ve written in this book countless times, but I need to vent, ok? So first off, I have never really thought about my future. I had never even thought that I’d ever have one. With everything that’s happened in the last few years, it just didn’t seem like a possibility to me and practically anybody that knew me. I honestly thought I’d be dead by now. I never would have guessed that I would not only be alive and healthy, but also be happy. To be free of him. In fact, now that I think about it. . . I never got my revenge.

I never. . . 

Got my. . . 

REVENGE


	2. Chapter 1: Nova

The wind ran through my hair as I raced time itself. It felt glorious and wrong at the same time. It felt amazing to finally run again, but it was also getting close. The time limit was finally showing its ugly head. Everything seemed to stop as I heard the bells. My breath quickens. Fear increases its already heavy weight in my head and heart.  
As I start to run faster, I hear someone yell. They yell and yell, but I can’t understand. What are they saying?. . . 

I jolt awake. I’ve had that dream over and over again. But I never hear what the person says. 

But, now that I’m awake, I can recognize some very familiar sounds. 

Screaming. Yelling. Fighting. I’ve awoken, once again, to the sound of my dad and his girlfriend fighting. Today’s fight seems worse than usual. Sounds like fun.

I groan and roll out of bed, falling right on my face. I would laugh, but then again, I just got up. I look up from where I still lay on the floor and see that it’s only 8:02 AM. Too. Frickin’. Early. 

I’m somehow able to make myself get up and throw on some shorts and a t-shirt. Then I look at my door, dreading going out there based off of the screams and crashing sounds.  
Many of my dad’s previous girlfriends didn’t like me. They acted all sweet and precious at first but showed their true colors as soon as they had an argument. The several scars on my body can confirm that. And my “dad” doesn’t help with those scars either.

I open my door just to quickly slam it closed again when I see a knife being thrown at me. Jesus. They must be really mad at each other. What did my stupid father do this time?  
I once again open my door and let out a sigh of relief when I don’t see anything being thrown. . . at me anyway. My dad’s girlfriend is screaming and throwing book after book at my dad’s face while my dad is desperately trying to protect himself. I don’t blame her. I really want to throw things at my dad too.

“Sasha?” I dimly say. She whips around to face me with a book in hand, her face red and blotchy with anger. Sadness and embarrassment are evident in her eyes. Tears streaming down her flushed face. Her usual facade of absolute peace is gone, giving her usual serene silver hair and big pouty lips a haunted look about them. “Nova! I’m so sorry! I didn’t see you there.” She says while quickly putting the book down and trying to wipe away her frustrated tears.

“It’s alright, I’m used to it,” I say. She turns her head away in shame. She has never liked fighting with my dad in front of me. I don’t get why. She knows that my dad has fought with all of his girlfriends in front of me before. She should know by now that it doesn’t bother me like how it once did. I guess she just is nicer than what I'm used to. But, being the jerk he is, my dad was having none of it.

“What in the name of Hades?!” (My dad has this weird thing where he replaces cuss words with these really weird phrases. He’s always done it. I guess it’s a halfwit, horrible human being thing.) “You don’t get to throw my own crap at me, you stupid little wench!”

“Wench?!” Sasha whipped back around to my father with a newfound fury in her eyes, her hair slightly whipping her face. There’s something different about her today. . . and I think I like it. She’s usually very docile while I’m around but . . . it looks like she finally grew a backbone. I guess she’s tired of coming home, seeing my dad drunk and having to pick up after him, hoping I don’t see all the bottles and cans and cigarettes even though I do. Every. Single. Time. 

“You have no right to call me a wench! You come home wasted every night and sometimes with different women! Gregory Daniels, you need to learn that you have to treat me, your daughter, and everyone else around you with some actual respec-” Suddenly he was in her face and like in the movies, everything was in slow motion. His hand inched closer and closer to Sasha’s increasingly pale and frightened face. All of a sudden, my heart starts to hammer like crazy in my chest. My vision gets incredibly blurry.  
And that’s when my brain decides to shut down and my entire world fades to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm bad at this! I'm sorry!


	3. Chapter 2: Luke

“Luke! Luke wake up!” Ughh. Why is everybody yelling? “Luke, get your ugly butt up!” I suddenly feel something smothering my face and I open my eyes to see darkness. Wait a second. Darkness? What? Why can’t I see? Or breathe? I quickly press my hands to my face and realize that there are hands squishing a pillow to my face. Great. Olivia must want me up.

“Mmmhhhhhmmmm!” Olivia takes her sweet time taking the pillow off of me but when she does, she immediately asks, “Why do you always sleep in?” “Well, someone’s gotta fill in the hours that you don’t sleep through.” She hits me like she always does. She’s honestly a very pretty girl with short auburn hair and medium-sized lips that compliment her small, blue, Asian eyes. Unfortunately, that attitude of liking to punch and strangle things clouds that beauty.

“You’re a jerk!” she laughs.  
“Why thank you, m’lady.” I do an awkward bow-ish thing while still in bed which makes her laugh even more. “So, why did you want me up so badly today?”  
“I heard there’s going to be three new campers,” she says a tad smug. I can’t help but smile. It’s been a little bit since we’ve had someone new come to camp and whenever someone does, there’s always a huge fuss and it’s always funny to watch everyone scramble to try to look “presentable.” I never know why people decide to be something else when a new, shiny thing presents itself.  
“So, are you going to get out of bed?” Right. I almost forgot. “Yeah, yeah. Stop nagging me, Mom.” “Hey! I’m only 19!” “Well, that is old around here.” She looks away knowing very well that she’s now too old to be a regular camper. It’s weird how dynamics work around here. If you’re in the single digits, you’re young. If you’re 10-18, you’re average, but if you’re above 18, you’re considered old. I guess I don’t have much time left to be a camper either. In two years, I'll be 18, and that will be my last year here. The only reason Olivia is still here is because she decided to stay back and become a mentor. To help campers control their. . . abilities.

Everyone at this camp is special. Chosen. Some would even say “blessed.” I certainly wouldn’t. I’d say it’s a curse.

Spirits have inhabited our bodies and have given us powers. I guess the spirits found some sort of connection with us. Something that reminded them of themselves. Humor. Joy. Sadness. Even if you just had the same name as them. Whatever reminded them of themselves made them latch on to us. 

A spirit gives you power. You don’t know what it is until something triggers it. We don’t know what triggers it yet, but hopefully, one day, we will. After you receive your power, which takes two weeks tops after you arrive in the camp(we still don’t know why), the spirit reveals what it used to be to you and that’s where the cabins come in.  
If it was once a bear, you are admitted to the bear cabin. If it used to be an icicle or an ice cube or whatever, you are in the ice cabin, etc. It’s weird knowing that an actual spirit is inside you and sometimes that spirit wasn’t ever alive. Sometimes, a spirit never lived. It could have been something you ate or something that regularly lays around your house. 

You have to learn how to coexist with it. And if you go out into the woods for berry-picking duty or hunting duty, the spirits in other life will see the spirit inside of you and will see you as a threat and try to “exterminate” you. 

But that’s not the weirdest thing. The weirdest thing is that spirits only choose children and if those children get old, they still have their powers, but their powers immediately dim in strength. It must be hard for Olivia to lose most of her power. She probably misses it. God knows that she loves the superstrength that she gained from her gorilla spirit. My ribs and the rest of my body, not so much.

“Alright, let’s go meet the fresh meat, shall we?” she says with a devilish grin. I sigh and say, “Right behind you, m’lady.”


	4. Chapter 3: Luke

As I walk out of my cabin, the Winter Cabin, freshly showered (which Olivia complained about), I recognize the scent of my grandmother’s homemade cookies. Probably the bear cabin’s doing. That’s one of their skills: manipulating smell. Might be because bears have the best sense of smell. I don’t know why, but they make the camp smell like your favorite food. Must be why everyone’s hungry-and pigging out-all the time.  
“Look who finally woke up!” I turn to my right to see Noami from the Leaf Cabin walking towards me. Man, she’s gorgeous. She has two-toned dyed hair-one side black and the other red-that compliments her slim figure and sea green eyes. She looks at me and gives me a pout. “Why do you always sleep in?”  
“Huh. I feel like I’ve heard that before.” Olivia elbows me with a laugh. She seems more cheery today. Not that she isn’t always cheery, because she is, it just seems more than normal. like she’s actually excited about the new campers. I guess it’s because we haven’t had a new camper since a year ago.  
“How are you, Noami? You want to join us?” Yep, definitely more cheery. Olivia would usually keep away from Naomi for some strange reason. Noami looks as surprised as I feel. “Uh, g-good I guess.” She awkwardly turns around and goes to get some breakfast at the cafeteria.  
To be honest? I’ve always had a crush on Noami. I mean, who wouldn’t? She’s gorgeous AND caring. Best of both worlds. “I think Noami has the right idea. Let’s go eat breakfast.” “Pancakes-” “With two teaspoons of sugar and a strawberry on top. I know, Olivia, I know.” She, once again, hits me, this time harder than the last and starts walking towards the cafeteria. I start to follow her when I sense a wave of heat coming my way. Great. Either a Sun Cabin kid, a Venus Cabin kid, a Summer Cabin kid, a Day Cabin kid, or a Demon Cabin kid. I know, a lot to choose from. Why do spirits have to come from so many things?  
“Luke!” I whip my head around in surprise when I hear a familiar voice. When I fully turn around, I see my twin sister, Dove, coming towards me. Of course, I felt heat coming towards me, she’s in the Day Cabin after all. I look over to see Olivia is already inside and waiting for me. I wave for her to eat without me. Even though we’re far away from each other, I can still see her roll her eyes through the window. Nevertheless, she goes without complaint, and I turn back to the problem at hand.  
“Luke, come quick!” As she gets closer I see the sheer panic in her electric blue eyes. She has cuts and bruises all over her. Tears are continuously running down her face. Sweat shimmering on her skin. She hasn’t looked like that since. . .  
“Luke! Hurry!” I snap out of my daze and quickly run the rest of the distance towards her. “What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” “No, but Kai is!”  
Oh god. Kai was on berry picking duty. Oh god. What happened? I quickly run towards the woods with Dove in tow.  
How bad is he? Did Dove send a Health Cabin kid his way? My god, the kid is only 9! He hasn’t even hit puberty! This is why we need to let the older campers go out on duty! It’s too dangerous for the younger ones. Is he breathing? I hope so. I-If he’s dead I-  
“Luke, he’s over here!” I look up to find that Dove’s passed me and has already stopped. I run over to where she’s standing and stop dead cold in my tracks. Kai. . . he’s. . .


End file.
